As Red as Her Hair
by LuceyLacie
Summary: In the head's dormitory late at night, a certain miss Lily Evans ponders about a certain James Potter. Why? 'Cause loving him was red and everything else. Based off Taylor Swift's song "Red" If you haven't noticed. Jily one-shot, complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or the Marauders; they belong to the lovely JK Rowling. **

**A/N: This fic is based off Swift's song, "Red", which I do not also own. Sadly. Anyways, here's a cookie, so you better enjoy the fic!**

* * *

_"But loving him was red."  
-Taylor Swift, Red._

It was a late Friday night, around eleven forty-five PM and Lily just spent it in the Head's common room sitting on the couch, staring into the crimson red flames in the fireplace. She couldn't care less about Black and Potter throwing another party in the Gryffindor common room! No! For once, she was _tired._ She could care less.

But speaking of Potter, she could care less, but she doesn't. In fact, she cares more than she should. She knows it was way past friendship on how she felt about him but no, her lips would be sealed. Why? After six years, _six bloody years_, of rejecting him, she'll just suddenly tell Potter that she finally likes him? _No._

As if just a thought about _him_, just a mere mention of _his_ name triggered a switch, her mind was flooded with _him. _

Mindlessly, she picks up a piece of parchment and starts to write about none other than a hazel eyed raven. 'Merlin's beard, if this was how he felt all those six years… ugh.' She thought as she finds herself writing one line.

_James Potter... _

_Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. _

Not that Potter knows what a Maserati is-nor will he ever know about this-Lily found it perfect in a way. A Maserati was… how do you say this… sex on wheels? Bad reference but it was perfect. 'It was like that in a way,' she thought, 'beautiful, yes but pointless. Very pointless.' You won't end up anywhere. And maybe that was how James felt too; he finally figured out that it will never get him anywhere. 'Pity,' Lily thinks, 'but understandable considering how I treated him.'

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly. _

In accordance to the previous statement, that was another way she felt about falling for him and mind you, she was always careful not to trip and fall. But with him… she didn't need to watch her step anymore because before she knew it, she was already drowning in his hazel eyes, like how he claimed he did with her green ones. Sinful, that was how she felt it was. Why? To suddenly fall for the one person you'd always think you'd hate, it feels _wrong_. Very wrong. Then of course, it was like cold water, waking her up from her dreams. It was reality that he doesn't feel about her like that anymore. And it wakes her up from dreaming, but not enough from hoping.

Deep down, deep deep deep down in her heart, no matter how immature her brain regards it to be, maybe _it was wrong enough to be right._

_Loving him was like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. _

In a way, it also made sense because that was how loving him is. It was uncontrollable, un-reversible and scary. She's already falling, so no matter how many times she says that she doesn't want to, it was unfruitful. She had no control over it for the mere sight of that annoyingly infamous smirk of his made her heart race, 'I sounded like quite the fangirl there.' She winces. And it scares her, because she's falling and as gravity puts it, she had no way out unless she suddenly had wings. It scares her alright, because she doesn't know whether he cares enough to catch her anymore.

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all. _

It was bright, explosive and it'll only be a matter of time before it dies out. She wishes it will at the same time she wishes it won't.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. _

Not _touching_-touching but touching in the form of hugs, holding hands, a simple brush of skin against each other or any contact at all. Every time they do touch, it sends tingles up her spine, sets butterflies fly free in her tummy and sends her heart into acceleration. It makes her wonder what'll happen if they kis-_'Lily Anne Evans! Control yourself!_' She catches herself as she feels heat rise up her neck to her cheeks. Silently thanking the heavens that no one was there but her, she also notes that it does that too. Turning her as red as her hair, that is.

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. _

Actually she never found it really hard to know most of the details. From the way his hair was directed in every direction to the way he taps his quill if he was bored in class, and trust her it happened most of the time, she knew it. Before she even realized that she liked him, she knew. Call it perception but in a freakishly odd way, she just _knew. _

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. _

When they fought it was, as students dub it, _'One of the best screaming matches the walls of Hogwarts will ever hear.' _Every time they fought, she was blindly furious. She was infuriated. She was downright angry. She was known to have a screw loose, because everyone thought he was _James Potter_ but it was only a matter of time before everyone knew she was _Lily Evans._ Every time they fought it could only be described as… trying to solve something just to find out there is no solution. She can't explain that feeling but after each fight, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry.

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong. _

Because she doesn't regret it. Because she can't regret him. Lily Anne Evans, one of the top students known for her strong will and short fuse, didn't know what to do. Sure, she may regret not ever giving him a chance back then but in her poor defense, she never thought he was that _serious_ about her. But what she doesn't regret was letting herself fall, though she may deny it, it was one of the best things she had ever felt.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go. _

On an everyday basis, she remembers it all. Each and every attempt he threw her way. It was all in her head. Every detail, every emotion, it echoes in her head as if not letting her forget them. And now, you could say she spends most of her time calling herself a 'stupid, brainless witch.' And again, why? What she hadn't noticed before, she sure notices now. She never noticed the way James would be so _down_ every single bloody time she rejected him. Though it may have been a second, it was there. It was bloody there and she wants to hit her past self for not noticing.

But what good would that do? As much as she hates to admit, he already moved on; maybe finally realizing that Lily Evans wasn't worth it, that she was just some stupid childish infatuation. Call her evil, heartless or selfish but she wishes he didn't. No matter how many times she tells herself to let go because he finally did, she wishes he hadn't.

_But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head. _

Yes. She thinks it was. Every time she assures herself that she was close to, it all comes back. Every time it does, the effect was eleven times stronger. She badly wants to remove the im-, to make it _possible _but when presented the chance, she grabs that im- and wizard glues it to stay by that possible.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known. _

It was oh so blueblue_blue_ and it hurthurt_hurt. _And the day it had happened, she found an all new meaning to the color 'blue'.

_Missing him was dark grey all alone. _

Her life was suddenly grey, and it wasn't even black or white. It was grey, the in-between. It was grey, taking all the color with him. Her days suddenly became peaceful, like how she had wished. But with that peace, a dulldull_dull _grey had come.

_Forgetting him was trying to know somebody you've never met. _

It was impossible to know somebody that you don't know as much as it was impossible to box all her feelings about him and send it all the way to Antarctica, just so it'll be forgotten.

_'Cause loving him was red.  
Burning red.  
Burning, it was red. _

It was as red as her hair. It was the way to describe how she feels. As red as wine, it made her feel all lighter, as if she was floating. As red as the reddest shade of lipstick came, it made her feel bold, brave and daring. As red as blood, it was precious; she felt like she would die in a way if this feeling left. As red was apparently appetizing, it left her hungry for more. As red painted the air when they fought, it made her feel angry the way he would look at another girl. As red as a bow, it made her feel like a little shy girl. As red as a red rose, it was beautiful but with it came thorns. As red as a dress, it made her feel…_beautiful._ As red as a stop sign, it warns her, telling her what beyond was a mystery. As red as a red crayon, she wanted to leave that color on him as a never-ending sentence. As red as rubies, it was worth every single thing. As red as fire, it left a hot sensation in its wake; burning, raw and passionate. As red as her house colors, it made her feel at home. As red as the strings of fate, it made her feel connected to him.

It was red. It was redred_red_.

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head, comes back to me, burning red. _

Lily felt her eyes slowly droop, and when she glanced at her watch, her eyes widen a bit to see that it was already a half past twelve. Not being able to control it, she finds herself giving in to sleep as her hands write one last line before she surrenders to rest.

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. _

And then she was surrounded by darkness as she dreamt of a certain raven haired boy. This time though, his eyes weren't hazel but emerald green.

She fell asleep in the head's common room, on the couch, in front of the crimson red flames from the fireplace.

* * *

As silent as the night, James made his way back to the head's dormitory. When he entered the room, he was greeted by an asleep Lily Evans on the common room couch.

Sighing though smiling, James made his way to the redhead who was sound asleep. "Silly Lily."

'Was she waiting for me?' He couldn't help but think. '...Impossible.'

Kneeling down in front of her, the raven tries to gently wake her up.

"Lily? Lily, wake up, you need to go to your room." He whispers but to his dismay, the former doesn't even stir in the slightest.

Sighing though smiling once again, he moved to put his jacket around her. But before he did, he noticed a piece of parchment hanging from her fingertips and a quill on the floor. Picking the quill up and slowly prying the parchment out of her hands, just about to place it on the table beside the couch, he sees his name peeking from the top of the paper.

Though knowing that Lily would probably yell at him for reading it, being the curious little bugger he is, decides to read it thinking what she doesn't know won't kill him.

After reading the piece, he can't help but let a goofy lopsided grin take place on his face. He can't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that maybe his Lily finally felt the same way, out of seven years of effort.

He sits beside her, slowly pulling her closer to him then laying her head on his shoulder. He then conjures a blanket big enough to cover the two of them and puts it around them as he puts his arm around little miss Lily Evans.

'Loving me is red...' He also can't help but let that thought drift in his head as he closes his eyes to sleep, still knowing he was smiling. 'As red as her hair then.'

And that smile probably grew wider when James felt Lily snuggle closer to him.

'Seven years... who cares? I finally caught _my_ snitch.'

* * *

**Fin! **

**Yay! Forgive me though for writing this, I just got this idea stuck in my head.**

**So this concludes my attempt at a James and Lily one-shot, based off the song 'Red'.**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review if you'd like, flames appreciated.**

**Ciao!**

**-LuceyLacie**

**\./**


End file.
